


Lucky Us

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Sugar and Snark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: When Hermione and Tony end up sharing a hotel suite due to a booking mishap, Hermione finds it difficult to believe that it was all coincidence.





	Lucky Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Submitted for Hermione's Haven #OfftheBeatenPath19. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to the lovely Frumpologist for Alpha/Betaing this little story.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Hermione and Character A arrive at the same time and are told they were both booked for the same room. Either one or both of them can leave with a full refund. It's late at night and both Character A and Hermione are dead tired and about ready to collapse. Character A suggests they both just share the room for the night and sort things out in the morning.

"Wait, wait, hang on just a second!  You mean to tell me that not only is the suite I _paid for_ unavailable but you also managed to double book the backup room as well?" 

Tony was tired.  Exhausted, really.  That wasn't even considering the hole currently being glared into the side of his head.  He would have been less tired after spending three straight days in the lab running on caffeine and his own genius.  Instead, he was insistently reminded as to why he preferred to leave the business side of Stark Industries to Pepper.  She would be lucky to talk him into another trip for a _very_ long time after this.  And he'd only just arrived.  Even if the location was more pleasure than business.  Hawaii never got old.  Maybe he should just buy a property here before he went back to New York.

"It does appear that way, Mister Stark," the attendant sighed apologetically, interrupting Tony's internal monologue.  "I am unsure how this mistake was made but we are, unfortunately, in our peak season so there are no other room availabilities to rebook either of you."

"We shouldn't have to rebook at all," huffed the petite woman standing beside Tony, fingers tapping irritably on the counter that separated them from the attendant.  He eyed her wild curls and exhausted, but clearly annoyed, expression. He smirked inwardly when he heard her mutter, "I knew this trip was going to be a mistake."

"I do apologize, Ms. Granger.  We can offer either or both of you a full refund on your reservation as well as reach out to other nearby establishments to verify their availability."

"This suite…it _is_ a suite, correct?" Tony clarified.

"Yes sir," the attendant nervously confirmed. "We have you in the Rainbow Tower suites.  I believe that it will suit your needs."

"Look, Granger," Tony started, raising his hands in front of him in a conciliatory gesture when the woman's eyes jumped from the man behind the counter and narrowed suspiciously.  "It's after midnight, and you might've heard that I have low patience on a good day.  Accept your refund, we split the room and get some rest and we'll talk to the man in charge in the morning to get this fixed."  At her doubtful expression, Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. "We're adults right? We can share a room peacefully." When her expression didn't change he sighed, "Okay, _fine_.  You're an adult and I'm me.  But it's late and I'm tired. Can we go now?"

The woman pursed her lips and seemed as though she was gearing up to argue before her body sagged tiredly. "Fine," she groused before turning her irritation back to the attendant.  "I expect that the room is appropriately stocked to adequately compensate for this oversight?"

The younger man appeared surprised and nervously swallowed, "Yes, Ms Granger."  With a quick nod from both perspective guests, he quickly worked through the check in process and passed the key cards across the counter. 

"How do they manage to double up on a weeklong reservation?  For two high-paying guests." She asked rhetorically as the elevator doors closed around them and began its ascent.

"No clue," Tony absently shrugged as he eyed the illuminated floor numbers. "Just our lucky day."

"Lucky us." She smirked with a sarcastic edge before pushing off of where she had leaned casually against the elevator wall to exit as the door retracted open.  "You grabbed the cards, right?" She called over her shoulder as he followed her to their door.

He brushed slightly against her back as he reached around her small frame to swipe the key card into the scanner. Tony smirked when he felt her stiffen and then turned the lever handle and pushed the door inwards.  A hand on her lower back urged her forward into the room and Tony turned to close and lock the door. 

"Tony!" Hermione glared, swatting his chest sharply once he turned from securing the door.

"Her- _ow!_ -mione," Tony laughed, stumbling backwards into the door in an attempt to escape her hands.

"What are you _doing_ here?" 

Tony deftly caught one of her flying hands in his own, fingers curling around her wrist, and tugged her into him before wrapping both his arms around her in hope of calming the attack.  "I'll have you know that I'm here on _business_.  Pepper-Approved business and everything."

Hermione snorted inelegantly and arched a brow in mild disbelief.  "Few things are coincidental when you're involved Tony Stark.  Did you hack in and double book us intentionally?"

"No, I didn't," he asserted without trying to hide his smug smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed roughly off his chest to turn and examine their suite. "Of course you didn't.  You just as likely had your AI hack the reservations."

"Oh come on now, I wouldn't do that," Tony insisted but then paused and tilted his head cockily to the side. "But even if I did, would you really complain about that?"

Her answer came in the form of a frustrated growl and a small body colliding with his, legs tightly winding around his waist and fingers digging into his hair to pull his lips to hers.  Admittedly, it took a very brief moment for his mind and body to register the sudden motion but his own hands quickly ghosted over her thighs to brace under her ass for support.  Tony turned to press her against the wall beside the door before diving fully into the kiss.

When she broke for air, Tony quickly descended over her jaw and throat, exhaling harshly in response to a sharp tug of his hair. "I'm still angry with you," she bit out through a moan as he latched onto the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Mmhm," he responded distractedly against her throat.

"Furious, really," she insisted, reflexively tightening her thighs and rocking her hips against him, drawing sounds from both of them.

"Furious, check." Tony nodded as Hermione used her hold in his hair to tug him back up to kiss her. 

He shifted his weight to hold her in place as his right hand slipped upwards to pull on the length of fabric that tied her dress together at the left side of her waist. Tony eased them backwards just long enough to let the dress fall from her form, barely allowing her time to shrug the clinging fabric from her arms before pressing her roughly back against the wall.

"I'm going to--I'm still going to hex you," Hermione continued between kisses, her fingers diligently working the buttons of his shirt and shoving the fabric over his shoulders. Her hands eagerly relearning the displayed skin.

"Got all week to come up with the perfect one," Tony answered, the hand bracing her ass moved forward to slip beneath the damp, lacy fabric covering her core. His fingertips circled the sensitive nub causing her to shudder against him. When he sunk his index finger into her, he felt tugging on his belt and then his pants before they dropped to his ankles.  Suddenly, he was reminded that he wasn't the only impatient one.

In a frenzy, Tony managed to gather just enough focus to tear away the lacy annoyance just as she shifted to shove his boxers down over his hips. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he sunk himself inside of her.  It was rough and eager just as it seemed to be nearly every time they were together. That they hadn't even made it past the door was an indication of their mutual eagerness.

Tony was relieved when her body began tightening around him, knowing that he wasn't far off either.  Her head fell back against the wall as her body arched against his, a gasping moan muffled against his kiss echoed his own as she pulled him over with her.  As they both came down from their highs, she kissed him lazily without the previous urgency and Tony allowed the familiar, soothing affection to ground him.

Eventually, Tony loosened his firm hold on her hips as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and lowered her down his body until her feet were on the floor.  He was very conscious of his clothes around his ankles, held in place by his shoes that were still on his feet when he shuffled backwards a step to allow her a small amount of space between his body and the wall.  With a familiar sweet smile that Tony knew only belonged to him, Hermione reached a hand to cup his scruffy face, running her thumb gently over his cheekbone.  Rising up onto her toes, she kissed him gently before dropping back down, her lips twisting from the tender smile to a smug smirk to rival his own. 

She carefully shifted to the side to remove herself from where she had been crowded into the wall, her fingertips dragging across his abdomen as she moved.  Just as she stepped around him, hyper aware of his gaze following her, brown eyes flicked up to his mischievously. Her fingernails ghosted sharply over the skin at his side that she _knew_ to be ticklish.

Tony yelped and awkwardly attempted to move away from her fingers only to remember the clothes around his ankles when he found the hard floor against his back having tripped over the tangled clothing in an attempt to escape the tickling.

"Not fair," he griped petulantly at her giggles, shifting from his position on the floor to kick off his shoes and attempt to detangle himself from this clothing.  Distracted by the naked witch rummaging through her bag for her sleepwear, it took him several tries to extract himself.

"I never claimed to be fair, Tony," Hermione yawned, her earlier exhaustion washing over her as she pulled a soft, well-worn t-shirt over her head. "Besides, you deserve it."

After digging out and putting on a clean pair of boxers, Tony dropped himself onto the bed, sprawling comfortably across the left side.  He had been tempted to take the right, knowing that it was her preferred side but he wasn't completely blind to the dark glare the witch had sent that told him that she knew exactly what he was thinking.  He was already due a hex, apparently.  Tony was sure he'd have other opportunities to earn more.  Especially since he had no intention of letting the hotel fix their reservations.

Tony watched as she extinguished the lights and climbed into the bed.  When she laid down as far as she could get on the opposite side, her back to him, he scoffed unnecessarily loudly and dragged her across the expansive mattress, ignoring the surprised and irritable _"Tony!"_ , until her back was fitted closely against his chest.  He pressed a soft kiss into the juncture of her neck and shoulder when she wiggled herself in closer and laced her fingers with the hand he had wrapped snuggly around her waist. He could hear the content affection in her sleepy voice as she whispered a soft good night.

She'd be angry, he thought, stifling his amusement against her shoulder.  Oh yeah, she'd definitely be angry if he made sure that the reservations couldn’t be fixed.  She would no doubt know that he was responsible for that, too.  He was alright with that though.  Because he was unashamed to admit that Angry-Hermione was his favorite Hermione.  Because Angry-Hermione…well Angry-Hermione was a passionate witch and Tony Stark took entirely too much pleasure out of pushing her buttons just the right way.

Thankfully for him, he was just obnoxious and impulsive enough and she loved him just enough to ensure that she wouldn't storm off and avoid him either.  As was evident from their earlier tryst against the hotel room wall. 

Tony honestly had no idea what had happened to their original reservations.  For once, _he_ hadn't done anything to encourage this stroke of luck.  He might send a gift basket to whoever made the mistake though.

_Shit_ , he thought with a groan when he remembered his actual purpose for being in Hawaii to begin with.

Business. Pepper-Approved and everything.

Determined to ignore anything resembling responsibility for as long as he possibly could, Tony tightened his hold on the soundly sleeping witch and allowed his own exhaustion to take over.


End file.
